


Hawk Moth's Little Helper

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Stories [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bee Miraculous, Black Cat Adrien Agreste, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Family Feels, Found Family, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gabrel Agreste is an asshole, Gen, Hawk Moth is an asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentor Master Fu (Miraculous Ladybug), Miraculous Holder Adrien Agreste, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Team, Nicknames, Past Miraculous Holders, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Team as Family, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, blood doesn't make family, family by choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Following her Akumatization and her teammates identity being revealed, Chloe has to deal with her self doubt and self blame when her peers refuse to let her begin her healing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hawk Moth's Little Helper

Chloe felt sick to her stomach, eyes watering but unmoving. In harsh, bright neon paint, slurs were written on her locker. Gripping tightly onto her textbooks, her lip wobbled. She knew that she deserved it but it still didn't stop the tears welling in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. 

**Hawk Moth's Little Helper**

**She Demon**

**Betrayer**

**Terrorist**

Hawk Moth's little helper had been an insult, a slur, that she heard enough for her to expect it. It was a branding for her when she betrayed her teammates and broke her promise after facing her first Akuma with her four other teammates: Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace. While hearing it hissed under someone's breath or on paper shoved at her, it was completely different to find it written on her locker. Now, the last few who didn't call her that, could see her crimes. 

There had been a passage of time but she held no indication of how much. It was possibly twenty or thirty minutes. It could have been a full hour but all she could do was stare at the destruction of her locker. Because of her self loathing and the argument of her parents, she barely fallen asleep before she realized how late it was. Now, arriving a full hour late, she had gone straight to her locker to get her books for the morning classes. At first she didn't notice the paint until some got in her hair, causing one of the words to be smeared. Now, all she could do was stare and pray it would disappear out of sight. 

Besides the gentle warmth and reassurance that came from Pollen, she felt cold and numb. Numbness from the desensitization from facing death in the face daily and cold from realizing that she was truly alone. There would be nobody who would want to associate themselves with someone like her. Falling to the ground, she pressed her face into her hands, a sob building in her throat. 

It wasn't until the mechanical clicks of cameras sounding behind her that did she realize there were people, students and teachers, forming a crowd behind her. Stomach tightening and eyes dilating, she sprang up, spinning around. Stumbling until she steadied herself on the nearby wall, her misty gaze swpet over the sadistic, delighted faces of her tormentors. 

Her breathes grew heavy and world spun around her, threatening to claim her to the black void. "No," she croaked, voice cracking. "Stop! Please!" Throwing herself forward and blocking view of the slurs of her locker, she tried to obscure the paint. "I'm sorry," the fifteen-year-old sobbed, feeling Pollen flying out of her hiding place in her breast pocket and in front of her. "Please stop," she pleaded, flinching as Pollen pressed into the locker, legs and arms burning. Drawing in a deep breath and pushing back a wave of nausea, she tried to stay standing. She couldn't pass out. It wouldn't do anything expect make it worse. 

"Breath, My Queen," Pollen pleaded in a soft, gentle voice, rubbing reassuring circles on her cheek. "Breath. Everything will be okay. Don't listen to them."

Gripping her head and shaking, she slid to the floor, elbows resting on her knees. There would be no comfort from her Kawami today. 

Sensing a presence and a hand placed on her shoulder, she flinched. When met with no pain, she blinked one eye open. Standing over her was her blue-black haired teammate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Eyes softening, Marinette helped her to her feet. Holding one arm around her waist, Chloe sniffled once she saw her former teammates gathered around her. Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, and her childhood friend, Adrien Agreste. They stood between her and the onslaught of verbal abuse of the gathered crowd. 

"Go on!" Alya Cesaire stood tall, hazel eyes narrowed and hands curled up in an unsaid threat. "I dare you to try something!" When no one made another move, she took a step forward. "Now, get out of here! There is nothing to be seen."

Nino, one of her quieter teammates, came to step by his girlfriend's shoulderse, chest puffing up. Normally it was Adrien who acted all Alpha but when his teammates were threatened, Nino became all Alpha. Holding one hand out like he was wearing his shield, he glared. Almost instantly, the crowd trickled out. 

Once Nino took his position by the main door and Pollen in the hall, the teammates turned to the other three in the room. Chloe, sobbing and trembling, clutched onto Marinette while Adrien crouched down and rubbed her back. 

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Alya said, stopping in front of her, arms crossing in shock. "You have done nothing wrong, Chloe."

"I let myself be weak and helped Hawk Moth," Chloe stammered, shocked by her teammates disbelieving look. "I exposed all your identities! It is my fault that you now have to worry about Hawk Moth coming after your families."

"It is not your fault!" Marinette pulled her to her feet, gripping tightly onto her shoulders. Bluebell eyes blazing, her leader refused to release the sniffling girl. "You had one bad moment that one fucker decided to take advantage of you. It is no one but Hawk Moth's fault."

"H-h-how can you say that?" the blonde haired Miraculous wear protested numbly. "I was the one that got akumatized and was forced you to fall off your transformation."

"Are you a traitor? Are you Hawk Moth's Little Helper?" Alya asked, approaching them. 

Flinching, Chloe blinked. "W-w-what?"

"Right here, right now." Adrien pointed to the ground, knowing where Alya was heading. "Right in front of us, are you a traitor or Hawk Moth's Little Helper?"

Chloe raised her arms and glanced at her arms. She was half expecting to see her bare spin to be bright neon yellow and having black stripes ending at each fingernail instead she was met with her familiar, pink flesh. "No..." she mumbled softly. "It doesn't look like it."

"Than there," Nino said, approaching them. "You had a bad moment where Hawk Moth took advantage of you, and we underestimated the danger."

"You have come a long way in the two years since we became Team Miraculous," Marinette said with a comforting smile. "That has shown just how far you have come on the right path, and that is all it matters."

Chloe, using her sleeve to wipe her flushed cheeks, she blinked her ocean blue eyes, staring at the comforting gazes of her teammates. "Do you really mean that?" she questioned in a doubtful voice, frowning deeply. 

"Of course, girl!" Alya threw her arms around her teammates shoulder's, giving her a tight squeeze. "Now, we need to speak about your outfit choices," she teased, gently poking her side. "While I know that your color is yellow in both your civilian and hero life, you deserve a new color to add to your pallet. Possible light blues and pale pastel greens will flatter you, Queenie."

Before Chloe could respond, Marinette added, "I can Queen Bee themed outfit, Chloe," she offered with an excited look. "And, I can make you Miraculous themed charms to put on your purse that you carry around all the time."

Smiling, the fourteen-year-old nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU version of Miracle Queen, Chloe wasn't willing to reveal her teammates identities. Instead, she was tormented and attacked until she was no longer strong enough to keep turning down Hawk Moth and gave in to his offer of Akumization. While Akumatized, she was fighting to gain control of herself again. Because of this, she suffered injuries and a lowered self worth because of her "betrayal" of her teams trust and loyalty. The only thing, after thinking she was no longer worthy to be deemed as Protector of Paris, was her Kawami, Pollen, who refused to loose another bee to the Butterfly Miraculous.


End file.
